Worthy Of A Yaujta
by YaujtaQueen
Summary: Carmella Is a Wiccan, Who Loves Nature. She loves being outside and enjoys new things and anything plant/animal related, but she is in a formal Tribal and close to becoming the next queen But, she wants to be a warrior. She trained for years on swordsmanship and gunsmith as well bow and arrow. She is now waiting their ceremony to become Queen, but a unexpected guest has arrived.
1. Chapter 1

THE HUNT.

"Fucking hate being a Tribal Princess, I can't do this, can't do that."

Carmella Was wondering the forrest alone Annoyed, and angered at the fact the tribal Ceremony would be starting soon at Midnight. But what's the point of going? Nothing special about being a snobbish queen with scars and scratch marks on hers' body. Carmella wasn't like her sister who were noble, girly, and "Elegant" she was a straight up tomboy who likes to hunt, battle,climb, and get dirty. She was very bunt and honest which always got her in trouble, she didn't care what other's opinions were and never cared about her looks. She was a very fit girl at that. Toned feminine abs, flat stomach, B cup breasts, nice big heart shaped butt, and wide hips which would have men staring and always asking for her hand in marriage. But what will made her different was her boy like pixie haircut, her hair was jet black which complimented her paled skin and amber eyes which settled with thick black limbal rings.

"Hmmm, i should hurry up and get back. Its getting dark. but i should at least get me a good clean kill before i head back."

Of course she loved to hunt animals and loved to play in plants, even though her whole family were green Wiccans(Green Witches) she couldn't help but train by killing animals, but she always made sure to pray for the animal before killing it or putting it out of it's misery. As she begins to search through the forrest for a boar, or at least a rabbit but she thought it'll be smarter to climb up the tall trees and see everything up from above. She begins to climb up the trees and pull out her bow and arrow hiding behind the thick leaves which covered her up completely, as she waited she felt like someone was watching her, as a wiccan you can train yourself to sense things more easily and faster then others.

"Probably just a snake or just my mind playing tricks on me,"

she said to herself before hearing a bush move and a boar walks through it, snorting and sniffing around. It was big, meaty, and lazy of course, she puts her bow and arrow away as she begins to take out a handmade dagger made from bear teeth

"1...2...3!"

She jumps down and lands on the boar quickly stabbing it in the neck, of course the damn animal was swinging and flopping around" Lady above, Lady within me, take this soul and bring it peace."

She soon stabs the boar in the head which made it quickly die and stop moving

"im sorry...but may you rest in peace."

She said gently, even though she enjoyed hunting she still felt bad for the animals she killed but always made sure not one thing on the animal will go to waste. As she got up and dumps the boar over her shoulder she soon hears clicking sounds which made her jump a bit and look around confused

" the fuck was that?!"

She said loudly, she begins to hear her tribal 's drums

"ah dammit, time to go." She begins to walk away back to where her tribe was

"..what the hell was that clicking sound...i swore i heard it."


	2. Chapter 2

KIDNAPPER

Standing alone in her Teepee thinking of a way to tell her mother that she should pass the crown to someone else and not her, why would anyone want her as their queen? She's much too rough and barely have manners when it comes to eating, also the way she dress is almost unbelievable

"I can't do this, there's no way in hell anyone wants me as a queen."

She paces back and forth, this was the first time she ever cared about anyone's opinions about her. But how could she not? Why her out of all her four sisters, why was she chosen? There has to be some sort of mistake, I mean maybe, right?

"sigh, fuck it. I'm gonna do this only because i care for my people."

She said to herself, having her hand against her chest closing her eyes, but that feeling of being watched wad back. Could it still be her imagination? Or was someone really stalking her, ' either way even if they were he would soon be caught.' she thought to herself, she walks out her teepee, wearing a all white silk dress that had the sides cutout showing her wide curvy hips and tiny waist, the dress was tight around her breast. She smiles as she sees her people dancing, drinking, singing, and kids playing hide and seek tag. She loved that game when she was a child, of course sometimes she'll really never get found because she either got lost on the forrest or her sister's were too lazy to look in the most obvious places. She walks to the giant pit of fire and warms herself up with it, it was pretty cold that night since it was late spring.

"sigh so loud."

She said to herself as she drinks the strong alcohol that was sitting next to her, she wasn't good at holding liquor and was pretty light weight when it comes to drinking it, so after 6 sips from the bottle she was already drunk and tired.

"ah shit, i need to get the hell away from here for a bit."

She gets up, holding her head as she she quickly goes into the forrest for a quick walk. She soon slumps against a tree letting out small giggles and laughs,

" You really did it this time carmella."

she said to herself, she slowly begins to fall asleep, while in her sleep she heard those clicking sounds again but ignores. Slowly drifting off to a deep drunk sleep.

"Is she Dead?"

Standing over the drunk carmella, the Yaujta leans down and stares at her for a while, observing her body, noticing all her scars and scratch marks from wild animals, knowing he was only there for his trophy which he already had claimed but he was gonna return home later after seeing what else he was gonna find to make as a trophy, but he stumbled upon carmella on her hunt today which made him curious of her after that. Seeing the way she hunted, and how quick she planned it, of course her scars are what made him attracted to her, love at first site? Maybe, maybe not who knows. He gently caress her cheek with his mandibles gently, careful not to scratch her.

"Sei-i."

It was decided, he's taking her with him and never letting her go, she is now his property forever. He picks her up and throws her over hid shoulder and begins to jog back to his ship, but he didn't care if she woke up, he knew she was strong but he was stronger.

"Gkei'moun."

he said to himself, he got to his ship and enters it. walking through the hallways of his ship, he opens the door to his bedroom and lays her down on the bed with the nice warm fury pelts, which he made himself. He leaves the room and goes to the ship's controls and starts up the ships, he was sure her people could hear them from miles away but he didn't care, all that matter was his trophy and his new property. Theirs not turning back after he mark's her.

Translation: Gkei'mou/All Too Easy

se-i/ Yes


	3. Chapter 3

DISPLEASED ACT

Waking up from her drunk night, she was quite surprised at the fact that her bed was softer then usually, and her sheets have changed? "...what the fuck?" she whispered as she got up and looks around the room to see she's in a metal like room with skulls displayed on the wall, as well weapons displayed.

"Where...am...I!?"

She yelled jumping out the overly large bed, she couldn't help but look around confused and somewhat horrified.

"Was it the person who was stalking me? No, Maybe someone picked me up and helped me out the forrest when I had passed out."

she said to herself, trying to calm herself down from what the hell was happening at the moment. As she walks towards the door in front of her, the door opens on it's own revealing this 8ft, muscular, broad, overly large creature with reptilian like skin with a side of blue to it and green?

"This thing has dreads, Fucking dreads" she thought to herself as she fell on her ass backing away from it.

The Yaujta tilts his head and begins to walk closer to her, backing her up to a wall and crouches down in front of her, staring at her amber eyes. He wasn't really fond of humans with different shades of eye color besides blue, and dark brown. But her eyes were rare to him and special, he soon begins to touch her hair gently caressing it.

"W-What are you doing?"

she sounded like a small weak animal at first because of his overly size body, Of course this Yautja was pretty smart and knows what she was saying, but instead of talking in English. He decided to play around with his property for a bit staying quiet and traces her scars on her legs, arms, stomach, and finally her back. Her back has a large scar going all the way across her back and he could tell it wasn't from a animal but a sword or some sort, marks of a warrior and a brave woman. She isn't like all other human girls, this one was ready to get her hands and body dirty if she wanted to.

"Like them? well they were painful as hell, especially the time i got slashed in the back protecting my sisters who are older then me, a bunch of pussies."

Carmella wasn't afraid to talk to the yaujta, she was afraid of pissing it off though so she kept her cool.

"Sei-i."

the yaujta responded in a gentle tone which shocked her

"This damn thing can talk, you can understand me?"

as she hoped for an answer the yaujta got up and walked away not saying anything?

"What the hell? wait!" she followed it into the big metal hallway, she looks around still following him

"w-..wow!"

she was impressed by how clean and big it was, she followed the yaujta to the control area. Her eyes grew big and horrified

"...this ..this is a space ship!? AND WE ARE IN SPACE!?"

she felt her heart stop for a bit, she panted a bit as she holds her head, it wasn't better that she already had a hang over which pnlte made her day even worse. How the hell did this happen? what are they gonna do to her? Is she food? Maybe a experimental rat!? her mind was racing and the yaujta could tell so he walked over and gave her a warm embrace, hugging her to let her know he wasn't there to hurt her. This shocked Carmella but also made her feel safe, she never been this close to any other man. At that she was still a virgin! But she couldn't help but feel loved and important by this creature. She calmed down and rests her head against him

"I guess big guys know how to cheer someone up too"

she said in a chuckle, the Yaujta just purred which made her jump a bit and look up at him, his mandibles twitched a bit but she smiled like a idiot, she didn't know why but she did. Could it be she was already falling in love?

"hm..." she closes her eyes and listens to his soft purrs.

"Sei-i" he replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**IS IT LOVE?**

 **It Has been a whole day since the kidnapping, but of course Carmella was already starting to miss her people, her mother, sisters, father, and the little children she cared about so much. She loved children but always said she rather not have any because she was afraid of them getting hurt, or losing them completely.**

 **"...Hey Big guy, where are we going? You know this is kidnapping right? I w** **anna go home." she said in a demanding tone.**

" **mo!" The yaujta Replied, he turns around and does a loud growl which made Carmella gulp and sit down like a quiet puppy that just got in trouble. The last thing she wanted was getting bitch slapped by this Big Monster, What the hell was he? And why didn't this thing want to let her go? Carmella was so confused and a bit angered at the fact she wasn't going home.**

 **"My...name is Carmella...How about you?."**

 **The Yaujta stopped what he was doing and looked at her tilting his head to the side, as his dreads followed his movement.**

 **"Guan-thwei" it replied in a gentle tone.**

 **walking towards her, all she heard was his heavy foot steps** **walking towards her. Of course she was scared shitless and kept her head down, trying not to make eye contact in anyway.**

 **He gets on one knee and looks up at her, making purrs. They were so relaxing to her, and the vibration from it was quite amusing to her. But before she could get relaxed she felt a sharp sting on her torso, he was marking her! She couldn't believe it, it hurted and all she ccould see was a unknow language on her torso. What the hell kind of marking is this!? what's it for? She couldn't help by back away fron him, looking horrified and c onfused.**

 **"What the hell are you doing!?"**

 **she said loudly, she angerily growls and turns away from him grunting.**

 **" I marked you, you selfish ooman, if I didn't the others would kill you, I am now your protection as you are my property!" Carmella couldn't believe it, the damn creature was speaking English. ENGLISH! "He could speak it this whole time?!" she thought to herself.**

 **"You looked Surprised Carmella" he made her snap out of her thoughts.**

 **"Why the hell shouldn't I!? You could speak English this whole time but decided not to?!" She yelled in anger.**

 **"Calm down, for now own you'll be listening to me, I know you are frightened but you'll soon understand why I have claimed you, But for now you stay close to me and i promise to never let anyone or anything hurt you. Understood?" he picked her up off the ground and still looked quite angry.**

 **"...Y-Yes." she nodded and let him carry her away, but it wasn't the bedroom, he opened a door to a bathroom with a overly large bathtub?**

 **"Holy Shit that's huge, Unbelievable!" She sounded pleased which made the Yaujta feel proud, he carefully sets her down and walks out to give her privacy.**

 **She walks to the overly large bathtub, well it was more like a giant spa, She turns on the water and takes off her clothes, getting into the nice hot water. She relaxes her body and closes her eyes, thinking to herself**

 **" so he's Willing to kidnap me, and protect me...where is he taking me? and why won't he tell me his reasoning for claiming me? and what does he mean by claim?...could it be this thing..had feelings for me?"**

translation: Mo/No.

Guan-thwei:night blood.


	5. Chapter 5

**ALONE**

Eating a bit wild at the table, Placed with multiple different meats and vegetables. Of course they weren't from earth that's for sure, but she didn't mind as long as she was able to eat and enjoy herself. While getting stared at a giant Creature, was he perhaps displeased of how she was eating without manners? I mean at least she kept her mouth closed.

"You aren't like other women i see, You are slightly on the boy side of your wild behaviors." The Yaujta said with a pleased tone.

"H-hah, s-..sorry I've never been interested in stuff most girls enjoy, I've always hanged out with boys" Nervously speaking to the Yaujta, she puts her silverware down and wipes her mouth off with a cloth.

"We are almost there...Once we stop, You stay close to me and Don't bother to stare at the other Yaujtas" he commanded.

"And then What? What happens next?"she looks at the Yaujta and looks a bit concern hoping nothing happens to her at that.

"Don't worry, You'll Be safe in my care and the safety of my home. Just don't break anything or else I'll break your legs." He sounded serious and wasn't joking either.

She just nods and looks at the floor thinking to herself "I really miss mother...I feel so..alone, yet I don't because of this damn creature sitting across the table from me." she sighs deeply as she gets up and walks to the bedroom, the door closes behind her as she walks to the bed and sits on its soft pelt closing her eyes.

"What does this damn things want from me?" she spoke to herself and rubs her head getting a headache.

"i'm gonba go take a hot bath." she thought to herself, getting up and heading out the room. She soon opens the door to the bathroom and goes inside taking off her clothes, she turns on the water and waits for it to fill up. She heard a purr behind her which made her jump and looks to only see the yaujta behind her, she covers her body and looked completely embarrassed."Jesus you scared me! ...AND WHY THE HELL ARE YOU PURRING!?" her cheeks were turning red.

"I was gonna wash up, but looks like you beat me to it ooman.." he looks down on her and gets closer, making her back up. But she stopped so she doesn't fall into the water. He pulls her close to him and stares into her amber eyes "Is something wrong?" she said to him a bit worried.

"You have Beautiful rare eyes." After that she looked like a red tomato, nobody really talks about her eyes, usually men would compliment her body. But her eyes? this is new. "Thank you." She looks away trying to hide her red face.

"You will Be my mate." The yaujta said proudly which shocked the hell out of her.

"Y-YOUR WHAT!?" she felt her heart race as she was stund by his words. Why? But they they just met?! And she barely knew anything about him, just as much he didn't know much about her.

"I am Willing to get to know you, and everything about you my mate." He begins to caress her neck with his mandibles.

"..." she was quiet and didn't know how to respond, so she was right, this thing. This big Yaujta loved her, just as he was willing to protect her. Can She even trust him?


	6. Chapter 6

**ARRIVAL**

While laying in bed thinking about what happened the other night, she couldn't get her mind off on the fact what the hell just happened. "This ...Yaujta..Loves me?"

She felt her Stomach growl as her eyes widen"Shit, Shit,Shit now I'm gonna face someone I don't feel like facing right now."

she covers her face with her hands, and rolls around screaming in frustration, but her screams were muffled.

She couldn't help but to get up and walk out the room, was she really gonna starve herself? Over someone she could probably easily Ignore. Well maybe, I mean how can you ignore a Giant yaujta wall? Right impossible.

"Your Awake." The yaujta said already eating and staring at her.

"Jesus this Yaujta could reade my mind."

she thought to herself. She nods at the Yaujta and walks over to the table and begins to eat quietly.

"Why so Quiet? Is something bothering you?"He tilts his head, looking like a big curious cat. She had to admit it was kinda cute.

"Sorry just thinking about stuff, So are are almost there?"She smiled and places her hands into her lap.

"15 Minutes and we'll be there in no time."He got up from his seat and heads to the controls.

"So..What's this place like? Is it like some super hot planet? Maybe a very cold planet?" She got up and followed the Yaujta to the controls.

"It's... hot but you'll get used to it, You'll be abla to Breathe and eating and bathe." He kept his eyes on a planet that was quite far away but not too far.

"I see, What are the other Yaujta's like? And are there other humans?"She was so curious to find out what this planet and his people would be like.

"Your quite the curious Ooman...I'll keep it simple, the women are well respected, the males are training to be hunters, such as myself at that, wanting to get the highest rank." He looks at Carmella but gets stuck looking at her eyes.

"What's your rank?" she asked politely.

"You are soon to find out."

they arrived at the Planet, it was a Beautiful looking planet. But Once they entered it, it wss like a Desert, and hot. But she still say water here and there which was good enough to make her think, she won't die here. Will The other Yaujtas like her? Or will they want to kill her immediately. The thought kinda scared her.

"You will stay close to me, most Yaujtas will not trust you until you are proven worthy." He said that as if it was a normal thing.

"Alright...So un how close do i have to be to you?" she said nervously.

"As close as you can be."He was pretty serious, this Yaujta reakkreally cared for her safety. It made her smile a bit, she didn't know to either thank him for taking her away from being a queen or hate him for taking her away from those she cared about the most.


	7. Chapter 7

**CONFUSED LOVE**

The ship took its landing. Guen-Thwei took his mate by the arm with a powerful grip, making her wince a bit in pain as she followed him out the ship, she stayed close to him. She already seen so many Yaujtas looking at her with confusion on their faces, some were curious but most were a bit concerned.

"Their looking at me." she whispers to the yaujta, he just looks at her and continues to walk, some bowed to him.

"What the hell? Is he Some sort of well respected person? Well he did tell me to watch and observe what rank he is, maybe he's a high rank?." she thought to herself, she kept her head down as he walks to a large like house, it was huge!

he opened the door and walks inside still holding her arm tightly aa he begins to close the door.

"There, You are free to wonder around."

he lets her go as she was already walking around to explore the big place. It was clean and organized, I guess eveb Alien's have manners.

"So, you must be like, a very high rank or something right?" she asked. Guen-thweiGuen-thwei looks at her and walks towards her.

"I am a Elder, I am very much well respected." He sits down in a chair and watches her walks around looking at all his trophies on the wall and shelves.

"This is Amazing, did you hunt all these yourself?" she sounded pleased and excited. Which made the Yaujta pleased as well.

"Yes, I hunted all of then by myself Some were a lot easier then others." he responed with a gentle purr.

"So any rules i should follow?" she looks at him.

"Hm yes, No going outside unless i come with you, I will feed you anything you like, Also don't break any of my trophies and anything else. We will be Sharing a bed together." After hearing the word "Share" her heart skipped a beat.

"A-Alright" she smiles and Nods.


	8. chapter 8

**TRUTH UNTOLD.**

Carmella was sitting in a chair by herself. It's been a hour since Guen-Thwei left to do something. He didn't tell her what it was but he said he was "Busy." with something important.

"It's been A hour already, sigh maybe I can find something to do." She stands up and stretches hearing her bones crack, then she sighs in relief and smile happily." Mmmmm much better, my body so tense. " she thought to herself as she walks to the bedroom and lays down on the bed. She closes her eyes and begins fo sing to herself for comfort.

"Oh dear lady, heal this soul and heal this mind, Oh lady keep this body safe and sound." she continues to quietly sing to herself and slowly fall asleep in the soft warm bed, covered by the soft fur pelts.

Another hour later the Yaujta walks in and sees her sleeping, he slowly and quietly takes off his armor. He was careful not to wake her up, he would lay behind her and wrap a arm around Carmella. He purred deeply which woke her up.

"h-..hm?"she said all sleepy. He thought her sleepy face was adorable and cute."Forgive me, I didn't mean to sake you up." He said in a gentle tone.

"Its fine, you just scared me a bit thats all." she smiles at the yaujta, who seemed to be pleased that she wasn't angry for him waking her up.

"Good, I have a question for you." It got closer which made her heart race even more. "Sure tell me." she replied.

"The day i found you in the forrest, why weren't you with your people.

carmella begins to get Nervous, she didn't know to either fell him or just lie about it. Plus would he even believe that someone like her was a tribal princess?

"Tell me the truth" he growls which scared her even more.

"Alright, Alright, I'm a tribal princess, but that was the day i was gonna become queen...but I don't wanna become queen...i just wanted to be a warrior, a hunter."She looks down.

"I can help you become a warrior, and it'll be free, if you wish to be a warrior and hunter, than I'll do everything to help you." He said with a deep purr.

"Thank you, but I...miss my people... "hearing his purrs made her so relaxed and feel.


	9. Chapter 9

**Lusty?**

 **Warning! This Contains Sexual Content! You Have been warned!**

Three days have passed since the kidnapping amd Carmella can't seem to get the Gwen-Thei out her head for some reason. Maybe because she cared for his well being just as much as he cared for hers, although they are still new to each other she can't help but to get worried when he leaves. What if he never comes back, or sends someone to kill her, Of course she had to realize that he loved her and wouldn't leave her side, but...what if...he grows tired of her? What happens then? She felt her amber eyes starting to water from the fear of being alone, but kinda happy if she were to see her family again.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." She pulls on her hair in frustration, she held back the tears her body begged to let go but she wouldn't do that, not here, not now that's for sure.

She let's out a soft sigh, rubbing her temple from the stress she can easily ignored but just couldn't for some reason. She starts to walk to the bedroom and sits on the bed quietly. Thinking to herself, staring at the wall in front of her with a bit of disgust in her face from seeing a huge human skull."Jesus."

After a good hour of walking around his big home, she would hear the front door open. Of course she hid to make sure it was him. But why the hell is she hiding? She shakes her head in disappointment of herself.

"It's alright, It's me Gwen." He sounded annoyed and Frustrated, she could hear it clearly in his voice. She soon gets out of hiding and walks up to him.

"Sorry, I was wondering around for a bit. And i just got out of the bath." He could tell by the change of smell, But also the fact she's standing in front of him with only a towel covering only the front of her body.

He just stares down at her for a moment before reaching out to her and holds her waist, tugging her body close to his. Of course the purring begin to happen, that damn purring was her weakness, but his body heat...That damn body heat. So warm compared to her small little body.

"S-So..U-um Where did you go?"She asked in a nervous tone trying to start up a conversation.

"To take care of some Business, something that you don't need to know."He nods and stares at her amber eyes he loved so much. He got closer and licks her neck feeling her tremble and melr to his touch, Feeling himself growing hard from such action. The feeling of his armor against his erection was pretty much uncomfortable.

"W-...Wait, s-stop." She tried to plead her way out lf this situation, but her body was giving into this feeling. Now feeling his Mandibles all against her neck caressing it. She bit her lip trying to hold back the moans of pleasure. Tilting her head back so he could get more access to her neck, Before she knew it she felt her towel being yanked away, revealing her curvy yet scarred body.

"You are beautiful, I've waited long enough to keep my hands off you . Now i can claim you as mine." He lifts her off the ground and throws her over his shoulder walking to the bedroom as she dangled from his broad muscular shoulders.

She was sure as hell she didn't think about family and friends right now as her mind was locked on the thought of how big he may be, which scared the hell out of her. Her small short body probably wasn't gonna handle such dominance and pleasure in bed. All she could do is pray for him not to fuck her up in bed or even make her not walk for a week. Once they was in the bedroom she was thrown onto the bed, with her back facing him, all she heard was his armor coming off of course her wise widen as she slowly turns around to see such a scarred, muscular, broad, and toned body. Trailing down his body was the fear she didn't want, his big erect, Veiny,Thick, 12 inch cock. She felt her heart race as she gulps. She watched the Yaujta make his way on top of her, he stares at her breast beginning to lean down and lick her nipple with his long tongue causing her to whimper and bite her lip. He could smell her getting Aroused, it was strong and all over the place pretty mucb driving him insane but he held back the urges to fuck her just yet. She could also smell the musk coming off his body, it didn't smell bad at all but it was still strong. Without even noticing she felt her inner Labia open, feeling the cold breeze hit her wet sex. She heard him purr even louder than before as she felt his Tongue hit her Sensitive pearl. Her back arches moaning out in pleasure.

Gwen-thei was sure enough enjoying her taste, It's been far to long since he had a good mate in his room, the taste of her was unbelievably delicious. He lifts his body up and presses his thick tip against her entrance, he slowly begins to push into her tight virgin hole. He felt her nails dig into his shoulders, feeling her walls tighten around his thick cock. He loved this feeling and couldn't get enough, that was it, he couldn't hold back. Without warning he started to thrust into her hard and fast, showing almost no mercy, filling the room with her screams of pain and pleasure.

Scratching and whimpering under him, she had lost her virginity to a alien. Unbelievable she couldn't believe it, but the pain was going away slowly, she started to feel her head go blank from the hard pleasurable pounding she's getting. There's no fighting back, she was indeed his submissive without a doubt. Filling his house with her moans and smell, without thinking she places her lips on his mouth, he quickly responded by putting his tongue down her throat, she gags at first but loved the feeling. She puts her tongue into his mouth as well and soon tasted...spices? He didn't taste weird at all, it tasted like spiced tea you'll drink when your sick. She was so close to climax and soon getting ready to cum all over his thick cock as her walls tighten up around him. He could feel himself getting ready to meet his orgasm as well. Grabbing her breast a bit roughly, she let out a howl in pleasure.

After a few more thrusts, she felt a thick gooey substance all inside her. He had planted his seeds inside her and he sure damn proud of it too.

Both were panting and catching their breaths. Carmella looks into his eyes and gives him a soft gentle smile. He responded with a deep purr from his chest and lays beside her. He was sure she was tired from that pleasurable work out session they just finished. He watched her slowly fall asleep as he held her close to him.

"Rest easy Carmella." He purred.


End file.
